Where we belong
by sidle77
Summary: Grissom and Sara reunite in the jungle. My take on what happened afterwards. Post episode 10 "ONE TO GO". GSR. Please review as I love your thoughts.


**Title:** Where we belong

**Author:** sidle77

**Rating:** M (For **M**onkey sex – Just kidding)

**Pairing:** GSR

**Genre:** Reunion smut & fluff (is that a genre?)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own em, if I did the reunion would have been longer! I own nothing apart from the idea.

**Spoilers:** Through 9x10 "One To Go"

**Summary: **Yeah I had to get on the post 9x10 band wagon so here is my attempt at what happened at the "reunion."

**Beta: **Many, many thanks to LiT and smacky30 for your amazing beta work. Your advice and encouragement means the world to me.

Grissom looked at the GPS tracker; he had almost reached his destination. Slipping it back into his pocket, he continued along the trail with his feet growing weary from the day and a half's hike.

He never realised sleeping under the stars could be as amazing as it was the previous night. Not that he slept much. Along with the anxiety of his quest, the humidity and the jungle surroundings made a peaceful slumber difficult to find. But even though he was exhausted, none of that mattered, because he was almost there.

Continuing on his route, he stopped briefly after spotting a grasshopper. But he didn't dawdle. Allowing himself a small smile, he continued on, thinking nothing more of the insect. For the first time in his life he didn't contemplate the where's and why's of a bug's life. He had far more pressing things occupying his thoughts.

Finally, he reached a clearing and the view before him sent a tingle down his spine. He stopped. There she was. Her back was to him, but he knew it was Sara. Her hair was different, but the way her long, elegant legs ended in the perfect roundness of her hips was unmistakable.

Taking a few more tentative steps forward, his feet more shuffling than walking, he stopped again as realisation dawned upon him.

He sighed.

Did she still love him? Would she take him back? Why was he suddenly so worried? Had he really thought this through properly? He felt his stomach tighten as he watched Sara photograph the Capuchin monkey, which had ventured from the comforts of his secure lodgings to playfully pose for her.

Grissom sensed she was smiling as she clicked her second shot. The way her head cocked a little to the side usually meant she had a little smile of her face, then came the pursing of her lips, just slightly, in a way that only she could. He had missed that.

He felt himself tense as she turned to face him. The look on her face was not one of happiness and a slight frown highlighted her features. With her mouth agape she looked shocked, completely dumb struck. But relief washed through every pore of his body when she smiled. She smiled. Thank God she smiled. And he smiled back.

**xxxxxxx**

Sara was overwhelmed by all the emotions running through her mind. Was he really standing there or was she dreaming again? But, as he unceremoniously dropped his backpack to the ground and hurried in her direction with arms calling to her, she knew it wasn't a dream, or a hallucination. He had come, here to the jungle, for her. As if her feet didn't understand what her brain was telling them, she barely managed a few steps in his direction before his open arms were around her, pulling her towards him.

She hardly had time to blink before his lips crashed upon hers in a kiss so blissful Sara could feel her knees shaking as she clung to him. For several delicious moments he kissed her: her lips, her cheek, her lips again; hard, soft, passionate, delicate, deliberate.

Finally they settled cheek on cheek. Sara sighed before drawing in a long breath, his scent bringing a fresh dawn to her day. Admittedly, he was a little sweaty, okay a lot, but she didn't give a damn. It was Grissom and that smelled good.

"I can't believe you're here," she finally managed to whisper.

"I'm still getting used to that fact myself," Grissom replied, tightening his embrace before placing a soft kiss to her right temple.

Sara pulled back, looking him dead in the eye. Those eyes. She had _so_ missed the sparkle in them, and for the first time in a long while it was there again. "But what about the lab? Your work? You said....."

Shaking his head Grissom cut her off with another quick kiss before pulling back. "We can talk about that later."

"Oh?" Sara began with a giggle, "do you have plans?"

"Only if you don't, but..." Grissom stuttered unsure, "I don't want to interfere with your work. If you have things to do I can...."

Quickly running a finger over his lips to silence him Sara smiled. "Get your pack." Her voice was soft but held enough steel to send a jolt of electricity through his body.

Sara chuckled as he dashed back across the camp to retrieve his pack. She didn't think she had ever seen him move so fast. Popping the lens cap back on her camera, she watched as Grissom threw the backpack over his shoulder and rushed back towards her.

"In a hurry?" She asked pursing her lips.

"What gives you that idea?" Grissom's lips twitched as he fought a grin.

Sara looked down his body and her eyes stopped just below his waist for a moment before slipping back up to meet his amused gaze. "Probably that," she chuckled.

"I don't think I've seen that species around here yet," Sara grinned. "Maybe I could get a snap shot? For my collection..."

Grissom's brow went skyward giving her a sheepish look and for the first time in a long time Sara laughed. Well and truly laughed, from the very pit of her soul. She grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Come on." She just about demanded and yanked him past the large open tent towards the back of the camp.

**xxxxxxxx**

They reached a small band of shacks, if you could call them shacks. The tiny structures sat closely knitted together interwoven in amongst the trees and covered in tarpaulin. Each baring its own man-made thatched roof, put together from the branches of the jungle surrounding the area.

"I've been lucky at this location," Sara began, "usually it's just the ground and a tent. But there was a spare shack when I got here, so at least we can have a little privacy."

In all honesty Grissom could care less if it was a shack, a tent or even the floor. He just wanted her, no matter where.

Opening the make shift door, Sara quickly ushered him inside before walking to the far side of the shack to place her camera down on a wooden table in the corner. A self made table at that.

Dropping his backpack Grissom looked around the small lodgings. The sun provided adequate light through an opening at the side, he watched as Sara pulled a drape over the mosquito netting covering it to block out prying eyes. His eyes continued around the room, the small table with an accompanying chair, two kerosene lanterns and a stack of books and magazines on the floor by the bed. Well if you could call it a bed. Just a pallet covered in tarp with a small support underneath made from timber. At least it was big enough for two so that was a bonus.

"It's not much," Sara started keeping her back to him and Grissom could sense the tinge of embarrassment in her voice, "but to be honest all I ever really do here is sleep so...

Moving quickly Grissom grabbed her, spinning her around and into his arms.

"Sara its fine," he said sincerely, "I didn't come here for the first class accommodations. I came here for _you_."

Running a soft palm over his right cheek Sara smiled. "I still can't believe you're here."

"Well, believe it," Grissom said quickly before swooping down and capturing her mouth in a strong, hungry kiss.

Closing her eyes Sara sighed into him as her fingers clung to his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. As their tongues entwined and the sloppy sound of their reunion floated through the air, the fire between them grew.

**xxxxxxx**

Her hands quickly slid to his chest, and her frantic fingers sought the buttons on his shirt as their lips parted.

"God I need you," Sara moaned as she quickly popped each button from its hole.

Grissom's breathing was laboured as he watched her slip the last button from its dwelling and push the shirt from his shoulders.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he kissed her quickly, "I'm all sweaty. Maybe I should wash up first."

Sara shook her head as she ran her hands slowly down his wet and sticky chest. "No, later. Need you now." She dipped her head forwards and ran her tongue over the band of sweat running down his neck, tasting his glorious musk.

Grissom shuddered and was pretty sure he growled as he pushed her shirt from her shoulders and quickly grabbed the t-shirt underneath pulling it over her head.

Then both pairs of hands were frantic in an attempt to get each other out of their remaining clothing as quickly as possible. The task was made more difficult, because they barely seemed able to keep their lips apart. Finally they managed it and both stood naked, sweaty and panting.

Grissom wasted no more time and urged Sara backward toward the bed. She lowered herself onto it, never taking her eyes from him, but he made no attempt to join her. He just stood and stared at her in all her glory.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

The sincerity in his voice sent a shiver down Sara's spine and she held out her hand, calling him to her.

"Show me..."

Grissom felt the world stand still. There was no Vegas, no death, no phones or pagers, just Sara. His Sara and he was not going to let her go again.

He walked to the bed and took her hand as he knelt beside her. At that very moment, as he leaned forward to capture her lips once again, he knew this was all he wanted, all he needed.

"Sara..." He moaned into her mouth before she ran her tongue over his. As her fingertips slowly ran over his ribs he felt his self control explode. Parting her lips with his tongue and shifting quickly, he smothered her body with his own. He slipped a leg between hers, and delighted in her moan when his hardness pressed into her thigh. He swallowed the sound from her mouth with a hungry and wanton kiss before sliding his lips across her cheek and down to the crook of her neck. Inhaling sharply and taking in her delicate fragrance, he smiled against her skin as she squirmed under his devoted attention.

"Gil..." She gasped. "I need you..."

Grissom looked up to gaze into her eyes, her delicate soft brown eyes, now clouded over with passion and desire. "I want to taste you, been so long since I've tasted you..."

With a quick shake of her head Sara grabbed him by the hair and tugged him back up to her mouth. She kissed him, hard. "Now Gil!" She demanded in a mumble. "Taste later..."

Raising his brow Grissom had the feeling he would be getting lucky more than once that day and gave in to her wishes. Nudging her thighs apart he raised himself on his arms above her and got into position.

When he entered her, he watched as her eyes rolled back in a look of pure ecstasy.

"G..illll.." She moaned as he began to move, his hips rocking into hers at a slow and steady pace. Her nails scratched up and down his back as he thrust into her.

"Harder!" She groaned. "Need you harder, Gil...missed you so much." She ran her tongue over his throat as he pushed up on his arms and he felt his whole body tremble. The woman writhing under him could turn him to jelly, but right now, thankfully, her actions were having the opposite effect and he did as requested. Dipping his head back into the crook of her neck, he lost control and slammed into her as hard as he could.

"Oh, God!" Sara moaned, wrapping her legs firmly around his hips. "Yes! Fuck me, Gil, harder!"

The bed shook as Grissom pounded harder and harder into her, the wooden support underneath them creaking with every thrust.

"Ugh," Grissom gasped into her skin over and over again, "I love you so much..."

With a heavy moan, Sara murmured against his cheek, "Gil...Gil...baby, come with me...please...."

Grissom knew she was almost there, but he also felt his own need for release screaming along his nerve endings. He knew he couldn't hold out. Quickly, he snaked his hand between them and pressed his thumb hard against her clit.

"Fuck!" Sara screamed bucking forward against his hand. As she came undone below him, he exploded into her, completely filling her with a few more sloppy thrusts before collapsing over her body.

The warm musky odour of sex filled the room. Both Grissom and Sara lay sweaty, exhausted and motionless on the bed, their heavy pants mingling with the sounds of the jungle just a few short steps away.

"I was wrong," Sara eventually mumbled.

Grissom managed to push himself up to look at her. He frowned as dribbles of perspiration ran down his face. "Wrong about what?"

"Well, I thought Tarzan was fictional, but I think he just rocked my world."

Grissom grinned broadly, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Sara smiled.

"Well I was wrong, too."

Now Sara frowned. "Oh?"

"I should have left with you, and I'm so sorry I didn't."

With a shake of her head Sara leaned up and kissed him softly. "That's all in the past. What we have to think about is now. You're here and that's all that matters." Sara thought for a moment and suddenly got worried. "You are staying, right?"

Grissom smiled, "Yes. I'm staying. 'Wither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God: Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: the Lord do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.'" **

He pushed the hair from her eyes. "I want us to be together, because that's where we belong."

** The quote is from: The Book of Ruth in the Bible.


End file.
